The Day My Baby Brother Came Home
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Takes place before Brother My Brother. Aaron didn't know if his mother was delusional or an idiot for bringing another child into their lion's den, but he was going to protect Spencer either way. Warning: mentions of child/domestic abuse


**A/N: This came out of nowhere, but I thought why not write a one-shot in which Aaron and Sean met little Spencer. Again, it came out kind of cheesy in my opinion, but I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Still not dating Matthew Gray Gubbler so still don't own Criminal Minds**

Aaron had honestly wanted to bit his mother's head off. Him and Sean stood side-by-side in the living room, Sean wearing a dark blue jersey and jeans while his arm was in a sling from their father's drunken outbust. Aaron was wearing a white T-shirt and khakis along with a nasty bruises on his face from having his face slammed against the wall, but he would blame it on rough play. In front of them were their mother, dressed in a light pink blouse and black skirt, which was failing to brighten up her somber brown hairs and pale face, and next to her was a small boy- around fours years old- dressed in a T-shirt and jeans clearly too big for him. His own brown eyes were looking anywhere than at Aaron or Sean while he fidgetted with their mom's fingers running through his brown hair that looked way too long.

"Sean, Aaron, this is Spencer Reid," their mom began as her nails stopped their raking and had chosen to taken residence on Spencer's shoulder, which wasn't any more comfortable for the boy by the looks of it, "His mom is sick, so he's going to be staying with us."

His mom has gone crazy. That was the only explanation Aaron had. His mom would seriously not bring another kid into this house. Not while their father had decided to completely surrender to alcohol and violence. The boy didn't look as though he could even handle one night with the man.

"So, umm, hey Spencer," Sean said as the seven year old took a few steps to stand in front of the small boy. Spencer instantly tried to shrink more into himself and only managed a small wave when Sean offered his hand, "My name's Sean."

Aaron sent his mother a disapproving look as he also stood in front of the boy. Instead of offering his hand, Aaron gave a small smile, which was also met by a small wave. Clearly Spencer hadn't been around other kids much, and now he was going to live with two other kids.

"He's shy," his mother answered the obvious question, "Sean, do you mind sharing a room. I'll have him on a blow-up mattress until we can get another bed."

Aaron could see the slight anger in Sean's brown eyes, but he nodded. No dubt he didn't like the new change in everything, especially with everything changing in the not so positive ways.

"Thank you, please make him feel welcomed," their mom said as she gently pushed Spencer towards Sean, "Go ahead sweetie, and Aaron and I will get his things."

Sean offered his hand to Spencer again who shook his head in refusal. Sean would have huffed if it wasn't the stare his mother was giving him and instead chose to gesture for Spencer to follow him upstairs. Soon afterwards, Aaron followed his mother outside to her car where only a few small bags were in the backseat.

"Mom, are you crazy?' Aaron blurted out in clear anger, "Does dad even know what you're doing?"

"Of course he does, Aaron," his mom forced on a smile as she grabbed two bags as Aaron grabbed the rest, "I wouldn't be able to bring him home if he didn't."

"And how long do you think it will take before Spencer gets hit?" Aaron was to the point. He wanted to know why his mom just thoought bringing a boy that small and clearly scared into this house.

"Aaron, your father won't lay a hand on him," she sounded so sure and quiet when they stepped back into the house. Her smile was lowering by the second, and Aaron could clearly see the fear in them, "When I told him what was happening, he instantly said he would get help."

Aaron inwardly snarled, wondering how long that would last. His father had said he would get help the first time he laid his hand on her, and when he sprained Sean's arm. Clearly, where ever he's getting his help from was crap because he was still coming home drunk and violent. Thankfully, Aaron had managed to get a grip on how to avoid him. Unfortunately, his mother had also decided to leave this situation up to Aaron as she was away on some trip every week, and the boys barely saw her. In fact, this was her first day back in the past month.

"So how long are going to stay home?" Aaron asked when he thought about that last part. It was bad enough that she was bringing Spencer into this mess, but he would be beyond pissed if she was just going to pack up and leave tonight.

By now the two were going up the stiars to Sean's room. His mom's forced smile had been completely wiped off and was replaced by the frown that seemed to always stay when she came home. Aaron rememebered how his heart broke for his mom when it seemed like she was permanently miserable and had been happy when his mother took that trip, thinking she needed it. Maybe when she came back, she would take him and Sean and never come back. One trips became two, then three, and Aaron was wondering if his mother would just leave and never come back herself.

"Aaron," her voice was soft as they stopped in the hall. They could hear Sean telling Spencer where everything was and what he shouldn't touch. The attitude behind it wasn't exactly friendly, and Aaron would have to have a talk with Sean about that, "I'm going to stay home. I'm going to be a good mother. No more running away, okay?"

Once again, she smiled, and Aaron could see she was genuine. Still, Aaron couldn't help but feel doubful about her words. After several months of abuse, he was suppose to think his father would take getting help for a child that wasn't even his? He couldn't even do that much for the sons he already had. And why would his mother just instantly think she could come home and everything would be right with the world. It wasn't and Aaron had the bruise to prove it while Sean had the sling. What type of proof would Spencer have.

"His mother's not well in the mind," his mother brought him out of his angered thoughts, "She's been put in a hospital, and his father just left. Spencer was going to be put in foster home, and you can tell that he isn't going to thrive in something like that." she took in a deep breath, "You might not remember, but I mentioned Spencer to you when he was born. Diana had talked to me for hours about how perfect her newborn son was."

Aaron blinked, remembering bits and pieces of that conversation a few years back. He could only remember that his mom's friend had a baby who lived in Vegas, and Aaron thought the kid was lucky.

"Since I'm a friend of the family and put in as someone Diana would trust Spencer to, I decided to bring him back here," his mom went on, Aaron could see she was trying to be genuine again as she began walking, "Spencer deserves a good home, and so do we, so we're going to work hard to get that for everyone."

The two walked into Sean's room to see Spencer huddled on the floor while Sean was trying to show him his collection of baseball cards. Aaron knew it wasn't going be easy to get Spencer out of his shell as his mom placed Spencer's bag near the closet and offered to make a nice dinner for everyone. Sean who was just as skeptical as Aaron asked if they could have ice cream for dessert then. Their mom nodded, told Aaron to watch over his brothers, and then left the room.

"Brothers?" Sean asked as he then looked at Spencer who was peeking nervously from his knees before ducking behind him once more when he noticed the attention on him.

Aaron joined the two on the floor, giving Sean a reassuring smile, "Yes Sean, Spencer's going to be staying with us for now on, so he's our brother. You did want a younger brother, right?" Sean wouldn't shut up about it when he was five and frustrated with some of his kindergarten friends bragging about their newborn siblings.

"Oh," Sean stated before looking down in a guilty fashion, maybe becuase of the attitude he had with the boy earlier, "Sorry, Spencer."

Spencer looked up, shocked at Sean's words, before once more hiding himself, "S'okay," he said in such a quiet voice that Aaron had to strain to hear.

"You know, Spnecer, you're safe with us," Aaron tried to reassure as he reached out and wasn't surprised by Spencer's flinch when his hand was on Spencer's back, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Aaron hoped he wasn't making a promise he couldn't keep. Sean he was getting better at protecting, but Aaron never forgave himself for the sprained wrist. Spencer was smaller, and definitely looked more breakable. Aaron would be damned if his dad decided to touch him.

Unexpected and crazy on his mother's side or not, Spencer was here, apart of the family, and Aaron would make sure Spencer had part of a family he deserved.

**A/N: Alright, give me your best shot.**


End file.
